


Self Protection At Its Finest

by pocketsizedsam_1



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedsam_1/pseuds/pocketsizedsam_1
Summary: You were never a one for hunting, you always chose Brains over Brawn, until an incident at school forced you to use the skills your brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester taught you.





	Self Protection At Its Finest

You were never a one for hunting. You preferred academics over the physical labour of hunting. Your brothers, Sam and Dean, insisted on you learning how to protect yourself. You didn’t ever think you would need to know how to do it until today.

“Y/N. See me after class.” Your biology 3201 teacher, Mr. Dixon, called out very abruptly.

The entire class was silent and you started to go red in the face as he signalled you out. What did you do to deserve an after class meeting?

“You got it, Sir.”

After class, you packed up your books for your next class, Chemistry 2202, and met Mr. Dixon at his desk.

“You wanted to speak to me?” You nervously asked, wondering what warranted this conversation.

“Your last test mark was a little low.”

“I had a family emergency and I wasn’t totally focused.”

Sam and Dean had arrived home from a hunt the night before your test, each of them bloodied and bruised, each needing medical attention. You played nurse, which ate into most of your studying time, resulting in a seventy on your test instead of your usual nineties.

“There’s one of two things you can do to make up for that mark.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

You’d love to erase that mark from your final grade.

“You can do a redo test. I’ll make up a separate test that you can rewrite next class.” Mr. Dixon suggested. “Or…”

You wondered what the pause was for. Mr. Dixon let his eyes fall to your chest and he licked his lips. You immediately knew what he meant and you started to back away from him.

“I have to go to my chem class. Ms. Williams won’t be happy that I’m late-”

Mr. Dixon grabbed your wrist, “I’ll tell her you had to run a couple of errands for me.”

Despite your efforts to run away, your teacher pulled you closer, leaning in to kiss you. You let yourself get close enough that you could hoist your knee up to make contact with his crotch. Swiftly and nearly effortlessly, considering all the training Sam and Dean put you through, you kneed him and rushed out to the hallway.

“Stay away from me!”

You raced out to Ms. Williams’ classroom, hoping and praying that would be the last of Mr. Dixon for today.

“And why are you late to my class, Ms. Winchester?”

“I-uh-Sorry. It won’t happen again.” You were audibly and visibly shaken.

“Okay, just take a seat, Y/N.” said Ms. Williams softly, letting your tardiness slide.

She continued to teach her class. Around twenty minutes later, the entire class was still copying down notes upon notes, all about the polarity of molecular compounds and how it affected the solubility of that said compound when there was a loud knock at the door. Ms. Williams opened it, revealing a very impatient looking Mr. Dixon.

“Can I speak to Y/N Winchester?” He made direct eye contact with you.

“Well… sure.” Ms. Williams also looked at you. “Y/N?”

You looked at Ms. Williams with pleading eyes. As if to say ‘please don’t let me go out there with that pervert.’

“I was already late to this class, I-I don’t want to miss anymore. Can we talk later?” You asked nervously.

Friends and classmates watched you as if it was a tv drama, waiting to see how it would all play out.

“No, Y/N. Now.” Mr. Dixon grumbled, frustratedly.

You looked at Ms. Williams again. Something about your pleading look caught her eye this time and she tried to usher Mr. Dixon out of the classroom. You knew if you left this room, something was going to go down- either you were going to get hurt or you’d kill Mr. Dixon.

Teeth- long, pointy teeth grew down over his normal, rounded human teeth. Mr. Dixon clenched his jaw and let out a low, guttural, animal-like growl. And as if like a rabbit, he leaped from the doorway to the top of a student’s desk. All the students in that row, including yourself, jumped up from their seats. Mr. Dixon stood up on top of the desk, kicking one student’s books down onto the floor.

“You made the wrong choice, there, honey.” Mr. Dixon laughed sinisterly.

What were you going to do? You didn’t have a machete on you. Only your small, silver blade which you kept stashed away in your boots. That wouldn’t be enough to slow the vampire down.

Mr. Dixon started walking on top of the desks, sending notebooks, binders, pens and pencils flying across the room. You grabbed the blade from your boot, prepared to wield it as the monster that you called a teacher got closer to you.

Trying to ensure the safety of all the other students in the room, you screamed, “get out! Everybody get the hell out!”

As Mr. Dixon got closer to you, you swung the blade at him, nicking his neck. He winced and it only temporarily slowed him down.

“What do you think that is going to do, Winchester?” He laughed. “I’m going to carve you up and bring your mutilated body home to your dear old brothers.”

“I should’ve known you were a monster.” You growled, backing up as fast as Mr. Dixon was advancing towards you.

Think, Y/N, THINK! What can you use as a weapon? It’s a godforsaken chemistry lab- there’s got to be some corrosive chemical that would burn the skin off a vampire. You rushed into the chemicals room, grabbing the most basic corrosive acid you could see. Hydrochloric acid. You turned around and launched the entire bottle of hydrochloric acid at Mr. Dixon. The bottle smashed and started to burn the skin of the vampire. At first, it didn’t phase him but when it really started to seep into his sink, he started to yelp. That gave you enough time to rush to the other side of the classroom. You grabbed the biggest volumetric flask you could find and knocked it against a lab bench. You wanted it to break but not into a million pieces. You were hoping to get a shard that was bigger than your blade- big enough to slice into that monsters neck and hopefully, sever his head from his body. The flask broke, giving you several pieces, a few big enough to cut into Mr. Dixon’s neck. If that didn’t work- you would need a plan B or maybe- No! The glass would be your plan B once you found a long knife in one of the dishwashers situated on the side wall of the chemistry classroom. You figured Ms. Williams used it to separated harmless chemicals. The vampire, who was basically recovered from the corrosive acid you sprayed him with, was now rapidly rushing over to you. If you timed it perfectly, in one swift motion you could behead the rabid monster. Alarms sounded through the PA system.

“Could all teachers please lock your classroom doors. A lockdown is in progress.”

The alarm didn’t stop Mr. Dixon from jumping over desks to get to you. You remembered what Sam and Dean always told you

“Stay calm, Y/N. Just take a deep breath. Look your enemy, watch their every move. It’s all about predicting what the monster is going to do next, calculating when and how hard to strike them- even if it’s just enough to subdue it and not kill it.” Dean’s calm voice sounded.

“If you don’t think you can do it, just remember that Dean and I believe in you.” Sam encouraged.

“Your life depends on this training. If you so much as even hesitate for half a second, that monster could tear you open and eat your guts for dessert-”

“Dean!” Sam cut yours and his older brother off. “You’re going to scare her too much. Don’t listen to Dean, Y/N. If you do everything we tell you, you’re going to be just fine.”

“Plan your moves in advance, Y/N, be unpredictable. Your enemy can’t know what you’re gonna do next or else you’ll be dead meat.”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “Enough of telling her She’s gonna die!”

The rest of that lesson consisted of your brothers arguing over the best way to teach you on how to keep your focus when fighting a monster. You knew exactly how to take this vampire down. You waited, predicted, calculated then executed- perfectly- you might add.

“One vampire head, coming right up.” You muttered to yourself.

Dean would definitely be proud! That night, Sam looked you over, treating your chemical burns that you received when you pulled the cap of the hydrochloric acid.

“You’ve got to be so careful, Y/N,” Sam exclaimed. “You could’ve been hurt way worse than you actually were.”

“Oh, shut up, Sammy. Our little sister is all grown up! Her first solo-vamp-takedown!” Dean grinned. “I’m proud of you kiddo.”

“Thanks, Dean. If it wasn’t for you guys, I would’ve been raped- or worse, dead.”

“You’re a smart girl, Y/N.” I’m sure you would’ve figured a way to get yourself out of that situation.” Sam smiled, kissing your forehead. “There, all cleaned up.”

You would always be thankful for Sam and Dean. They took care of you once your father died, considering they were considerably older than you, Dean was 23 and Sam was 19 when you were born, and John died only three years later. You were glad to have two big brothers who implemented the importance of self-protection. If they weren’t so dead set on at least teaching you how to fight, you would’ve died today. You were glad to come home and spend another night with the two men you loved the most- Sam and Dean Winchester.


End file.
